


Illumine! Spirit Precure

by SerpentineFxrtune



Category: Illumine! Spirit Precure - Fandom
Genre: Everyone here is an OC, Gen, Hue fancure, I know this is based on pretty cure but honestly it became madoka magica somewhere, Illumine! Spirit Precure, Lunar fancure, Oh boy first work, Trinity fancure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineFxrtune/pseuds/SerpentineFxrtune
Summary: Made up of three groups of precure that work at different times, the Spirit precure work in a universe where Britain and Japan seem to have merged together.One member of the group, Hikaru, was once a part of the first, but is the only survivor known after a seriously detrimental incident occurred. It's been two years since, and now the second group of the Spirit precure are finally forming with Hikaru in the mix.





	Illumine! Spirit Precure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes, I'm mod Serp/mod Lantern from Trinityfancure on Tumblr. This'll be the story covered by the tumblr blog.

There’s a new email today from an internet pen pal from a faraway school in the same country for her.  
[Hii Hikaru! I’m so excited! Why? Well I’ll be joining you in Nikaotori, but as a first year! I mean, it’s a lot easier than waiting for stupid emails to load and send! I’ll meet you in front of the gate? I’ll be going there early after all… So that I don’t get lost!  
-Kokori]

With a smile and a contented reply, she shuts her computer down and stretches, heading out the door to prepare for her friend’s arrival in a day’s time or so. Hikaru is quite small, has brown hair and green eyes, and she herself is a fairly decent student in school; quiet and polite to the teachers, but emotional in some subjects where she doesn’t do as well in. Hikaru isn’t that well liked in school due to being aloof to the point of bitterness, especially after a two-week long hospital stay.

Hikaru herself was relatively content with this, but the “missing” status of four friends put people against her in paranoia that it was her doing. Hikaru herself knew the details, but feared what she’d be called for it, including freak, maniac and the much more informal wacko. The details were that they were mostly dead and trapped in different appearances; the appearances of mythical warriors that protected worlds and other beings by essentially being fairy tale heroines.  
However, that wasn’t something she could help currently, and not something she should think about when buying food and extra clothes for Kokori either.

Kokori, someone who had grey eyes that were between brown and blue with gingery brown plaits, meanwhile didn’t seem to be in the mood to let Hikaru wait and anticipate her arrival, and so set off on the day. She’d only just sent her email about two thirds of the way into her journey to Yuuenami. The train ride was boring, except for a plush Kokori doesn’t remember buying, but loves anyway; a miscoloured robin with a strangely massive tail and little hearts on the foldable wings. It even feels real to the touch, to the point where Kokori is afraid it’d actually get hurt if she hugged it too much.  
Within two hours, Kokori finally got off at Yuuenami, having to stretch from the long time being sat down, although the views from the rural areas around Yuuenami were almost worth it. Even better was that Hikaru’s dorm was along the main roads and down one side road, although Kokori had at least heard of the terror that was the variable of going down or up, especially on Magdalene Lane, a college student shortcut that was unforgivingly steep one way, and decently ok the other.

Kokori decided to go the much longer way around though; up Eldar road, around the bend onto Grace lane and towards the Nikao estate. In the dead centre of the estate was the school, and much closer than that were the dorms.  
Now, since Kokori used to live on the flattest land available, she was not used to the hilly terrain of Yuuenami, even if it was only flat land to the dorms now.  
Even getting to the dorms was daunting; people stood in groups everywhere. There were skateboarders, gossipers and pranksters, and then there was Hikaru petting a cat a few metres away.  
“Hikaruu!” Kokori called, walking over to Hikaru and waving, smiling a little grin.  
Hikaru turned around and stood up, leading her little cat friend to attack her skirt. “Kokori~!”

And their first greeting to each other was a hug.  
“Aah, it’s so nice to meet you in person, Yamiuma!”  
“Same, Maida.”  
“So, where’s the dorm?”  
“… Follow me!”

After a few hours of resting and talking to each other, there was a noise. A little noise, like a chirp of unhappiness. Kokori turned around, only to find the plushie from earlier flying towards her, cheeping and squeaking.  
And as a normal person does, Kokori screamed at the sight.  
“Kokori?!”  
“Uhh… It’s nothing!!” Kokori yelped back, just before letting this bird she only just knew was alive sit on her cupped hands.  
In fact, the little bird seemed perfectly docile in Kokori’s hands. “… I want to call you Heartbirb but… Maybe Chiipu would fit you better?”, and a little chirp sealed the name in place.  
“… But how am I supposed to keep you? You look like a garden bird… Hey, Hikaru, do you have any cages by any chance?”  
“Uh, yeah, my last roommate left a spare one behind in case I brought a cat home by accident.”  
“Any seeds?”  
“… What are you trying to- You have a bird?”  
“It just sort of... Appeared, if that makes sense? I want to make sure it’s completely ok before I try to release it.”  
Hikaru looked at her, eyes slightly widened, “Don’t release it.”  
“Why not?” Kokori asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“I… I recognise it, in a way. It’s such a long story that I’ll sound insane trying to tell it… Anyway, I’ll get the cage, you just get ready to go outside.”  
Kokori nodded hesitantly and put on her coat, making sure her sleeves didn’t slide up her arms under the puffy coat. Chiipu tilted it’s head, sat on the table as Hikaru came back with a bag, hat and a large winter coat, “Ok, Pets of Home it is. Come on, we can get a taxi.” Hikaru promised, whipping out her phone and calling a taxi’s number to pick them up, asking to be dropped off at the department store.

  
Pets of Home was a department store and adoption centre for animals that was fairly large, having sections devoted to certain animals and animal groups. Kokori was thankful all the things for birds were at the front of the store, saving her from walking and traversing the massive place, or asking the employees for directions.  
“Ok, so a decently large cage for the bird to rest in, twigs so it can hop and fly around things... Water bath… And a bucketful of mixed seeds. Oh! Kokori, could you wait for me here with all of this? I need to pick some things up quick, and then we can pay for the items.” Hikaru asked, handing the heavy bucket to an uneasy Kokori.  
“Huh? What- Things…” Kokori sighed at Hikaru’s quickness to leave her there, but she wasn’t going far, judging from the sound of her full, solid heels clacking on the floor. What confused Kokori the most was what Hikaru brought back with her; a little cubby box that can fit on a shelving unit and a box of cat food sashays.  
“Can I ask why?”  
“I have a feeling some other cute thing is gonna appear, so I want to prepare...”  
“I see. Oh! We should pay for these and go back, huh?”  
“We should. Come on!” Hikaru called, heading to the till in a giggly mood.  
Once the girls had payed and gotten back, Chiipu had a cage to rest in, a bowl to splash around in and food with drink on the side.

That night, Kokori was woken up by Chiipu’s singing. Although, it’s probably because Chiipu was sat on her bedside table when she was woken up. “Huh? Oh, evening Chiipu… What’s that? Let me see…” Kokori droned sleepily, grabbing for whatever Chiipu was holding in its blunt talons. Chiipu gently hopped over to Kokori’s hand and dropped the thing into her hand, chirping sweetly.  
Kokori turned on the lamp next to her bed, looking at the newly illuminated red pendant, “How did this get here… Is it glowing? Should I show it to Hikaru?”  
Chiipu nodded, took the pendent and flew to Hikaru’s room, terrifying Kokori momentarily, who gave chase to the little bird. “Are you ok Kokori? You look scared.”  
“Uh, ah, um... Sorry! I panicked when Chiipu just took the necklace and flew here.”  
“Necklace? Oh! Right. Well, it definitely confirms Chiipu is familiar. Uh, how asleep are you right now?”  
“Relatively sleepy?”

“Have you ever read the Pentarin books that came out two years ago?”  
“Yeah! I loved it!”  
“You know how the heroines in it could transform and were called cures by the fairies in the book?”  
“Yeah, I do! The pink one was an anaesthetic, the purple one was an anti-allergen, the blue one was an antacid, the orange one was an antihistamine and the green one was an antiseptic!”  
“Imagine if they were real though.”  
“Huh? Real? I mean… I do get vibes of green from you.”  
Hikaru smiled, and pulled out a green pendant of her own, “Looks like we have matching necklaces, huh?”  
“Yeah! We do! Did Chiipu get you that?”  
“No, another little animal did. Everyone called her Lampcat, whereas I just called her Cressette.”  
“Lamp… Lampcat?”  
“She looked like someone had stuck four legs, a tail and a head to a lamp. She was kitten sized.”  
“Aww! That’s so precious!”  
“She really was.”

Kokori woke up again, but with a start. She couldn’t remember leaving Hikaru’s room, but here she was, safe in her bed in the morning. Chiipu was fast asleep in the cosy nest of fabric Kokori had made for it, and her clothes for today were waiting on a chair nearby. Kokori got out of bed, did her morning routine and got dressed. She could swear she saw a bright light from Hikaru’s room, but could smell breakfast, and so ignored it in favour of food; it could just be a lamp after all.

  
“How are you, Kori?” Hikaru asked, waiting for the eggs and sausages to cook through. There was a plate of four bread slices, ready for the toaster, or some burger buns if whoever was having breakfast decided a bap was better to eat than a toast sandwich that morning.  
“I’m good. There’s a bright light in your room.”  
“There is? Uh… Could you keep an eye on the pan while I check it out? Thanks Kori!” Hikaru quickly walked past and up the stairs to her room, of which still had the bright light inside. Hikaru was quick to notice that the light source was a dear little friend who was no threat. Hikaru held Cressette in her hands, her little front arms and paws raising up happily to greet Hikaru.  
“I never thought I’d see you a second time… So nice to see you, Cressette~” Hikaru chimed, nuzzling her gently as Cressette purred.  
Cressette looked like a fluffy white Persian kitten with an absurdly long tail had had its torso replaced with a multi-faceted torso shape of glass, with a flame burning inside, causing Cressette to glow. Cressette herself couldn’t feel the fire thankfully, and it could be reignited in the case that it went out, as Hikaru had found out many times before. Cressette jumped onto the nearest chair, and into Hikaru’s grey, fluffy hat, nestling into it for a nap. Hikaru giggled, petted Cressette and returned downstairs to Kokori, just to reassure her the light in her room was nothing to worry about. The girls had their breakfast contentedly that morning.

“Aah… We have school, don’t we…”  
“Yup, it's Monday, are you nervous to attend Nikaotori for the first time?”  
“Yes!!” Kokori yelled softly, laughing afterwards to show she wasn’t angry.  
Hikaru patted her on the head, “There, there; it’ll be fine. Besides, I’ll be showing you around with another kid today. He’s in his third year apparently, and you two might be in the same class.”  
“Exciting.”  
“Shall we go, Kokori?”  
“Once I’ve packed my bag fully!!”  
“It already is!”  
“Oh! Right!”  
The girls laughed and slowly left, heading to the school only a street or so away.


End file.
